Colorectal cancer is one of the leading causes of death in the Western world. Clinical evidence suggests that early detection of primary colorectal cancer leads to a 90% or better 5-year survival rate, while detection of the disease when it has already metastasized leads to poor prognosis with a 50% or less 5-year survival rate and a 30% recurrence rate. Colorectal cancer frequently begins with the growth of polyps and other clinically-relevant features that may harbor the potential for cancer of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. Colorectal cancer screening and early detection have a substantial positive impact on the prognosis of this malignancy. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and device capable of early detection of polyps and other abnormalities in the GI tract.